


House Of Gold

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked me son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold?<br/>And when your father turns to stone, will you, take care, of me?</p><p>Sirius and Remus go to visit Remus' mother, Hope, who's aging and not dealing with it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song House Of Gold by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> The ages work out so that Hope is sixty, and Sirius and Remus are twenty and Lyall is no longer alive. Set in 1980.

_She asked me son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone, will you, take care, of me?_

 

The first thing Sirius always notices when he and Remus visit is all of the pictures. Pictures that do not move but are still - muggle photos. Nearly all of them have Remus in, and it makes Sirius smile. Remus is clearly so loved and adored by his mother. Sirius is glad that Remus has had maternal love all his life, especially when there were full moons that Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail could not be there with him. Sirius remembers when Remus told him how his mother would care for him when he was first bitten. How she'd wrap him up in a blanket and keep him on his lap when he was asleep and awake. How she would tell him stories from muggle books and doodle little sketches to accompany the fairy tales. And when they were in their sixth year, Remus told Sirius that when he went back home for the two week Easter break, his mum had spent all the time that she could with him, and put her everything into taking care of him after the full moon that had occurred.

“Mam, where are you?” Remus calls out, walking into the kitchen. “Didn’t the doctor tell you not to busy yourself?”

Sirius joins Remus in the kitchen and sees Hope stood at the kitchen sink, peeling potatoes.

“He said not to push myself, peeling potatoes is hardly a workout, Remus.”

Remus rolls his eyes at this, but smiles and kisses Hope’s cheek. He pushes his sleeves up before speaking, “Sirius is staying the night. I hope that’s okay.”

The elderly woman turns around and smiles at her son’s boyfriend, “It isn’t a problem at all. It’s lovely to see you, Sirius. How have you been?”

Sirius is pulled into a hug and recognizes the sense of care of maternity that he had felt the first time he had met James’ mother. James’ mother and Hope are different in many ways, for example, Hope is a muggle and James’ mum is a pure-blooded wizard. Hope is Welsh and James’ mum is English. James’ mum likes to be active in the sense of exercise, while Hope likes to be active in the sense of gardening. But both of them have so much love for their sons and Sirius thinks its one of the nicest - if not _the_ nicest - things he’s witnessed.

“I’ve been good, thank you. What about you?” Sirius is now on one side of Hope and Remus the other. The three of them are stood over the sink, peeling vegetables. Both boys tower over the woman.

“I’ve been okay,” Hope nods. “Although I’m sure my son has made it out to you that I am dying.”

It’s Remus who speaks now, “I simply pointed out that the doctor thinks it’s best for you to take it easy.”

By the time all of the vegetables are peeled, Hope’s hands are shaking. Sirius notices the worry in Remus’ eyes.

“Why don’t you sit down, Remus and I can cut the vegetables. It’ll be nice for you to get a break,” Sirius suggests in a voice that is full of concern and toned with softness.

Sirius watches as Hope simply gives a nod of her head and walks out of the kitchen and to -where he guesses- the lounge.

“She’s pushing herself too much,” Remus comments when he knows his mother cannot hear him.

“She’s old, Remus. She isn’t dying. And she has a sense of pride and independence, she isn’t going to just give them up.”

An eyebrow is raised, “When did you start knowing my mother so well?”

“Around the same time I took a huge interest in my boyfriend’s life.”

“Sap.”

“Handsome.”

“That isn’t an insult, Sirius.”

“Maybe I was trying to give you a compliment.”

“First time for everything.”

Sirius pokes Remus in his side with his forefinger and the pale man squeaks.

“You know I’m ticklish,” he huffs.

“Which is why I use the information to my advantage.”

Remus rolls his eyes and leans in, meeting his boyfriend’s lips with his own.

“Do you want to cut the potatoes or the carrots?”

“Which one turns you on the most?”

“Neither you dick. You can do the carrots.”

“I'd rather do you,” Sirius winks.

The two males cut vegetables, pecking each other’s lips in the process and the odd squeeze of a bum cheek that does _not_ make Sirius squeal and jump. By the time they’re done, there are two full pans; one of potatoes and one of carrots.

“Do you think she wants some of the potatoes mashed?”

“Go ask her, I need to wash my hands and she’ll probably think I’m fussing too much.”

Sirius nods and slaps Remus’ butt before exiting the kitchen. He walks down the hall and as he gets closer to the lounge, he starts to hear coughing. He speeds up a bit, damning the long hallway. He pushes the lounge door open and his eyes are met with Hope sat in the corner coughing horrendously. Sirius isn’t sure what to do, but he finds himself rushing over and handing Hope the glass of water that he realizes is out of her reach.

Hope takes a sip of the water and a deep breath. She looks Sirius in the eye, “Thank you.”

Sirius goes to speak, but he’s stopped when he sees the tears on Hope’s cheeks. This is where Sirius really does not know what to say. He’s found it hard enough to let his own walls down over the years, let alone know how to approach other people when they’re upset. Except Remus, James and Peter, of course.

“I use to be able to do all of it,” Hope’s voice is quiet and Sirius only just about hears it. She speaks again before he gets the chance to, “I could go for hours. Get up early, be active, take care of Remus, cook, clean, and now look at me. Useless.” A few seconds pass before she’s crying again. The fact that it’s silent makes it even sadder.

Sirius lays his hand over Hope’s, “You are not useless,” he’s trying to assure her but he isn't sure if it’s actually doing any favours. “you have been an amazing and loving mother to Remus. Do you know how many cases there are where children with lycanthropy have been abandoned? Too many. And I mean, apart from what Lyall told you, which I’m sure was negative, you knew nothing about werewolves. Yet you raised Remus and you were there for him. You were the best mother he could of had. I understand that it’s hard because as you get older you lose your ability to do tasks that you could do so simply when age was on your side, but you have to remember everything that you’ve done. You raised Remus, worked, cared for your son and your husband, you have had a life that people would give their everything for. Yes, now that you’re aging it’s emotional and it’s hard to come to terms with with things. But you’ll adapt. You’re like Remus - stronger than you’re aware of. You’ll be fine, Hope. Just remember that change can be hard at first but you get use to it.”

Hope wipes her eyes with the back of her hand before covering Sirius’ hand with it. She gives him a smile that Sirius knows she’s worn many times before. “Thank you, Sirius. I can see why Remus loves you so much.”

Sirius returns the smile and pushes himself to the feet, but does not move his hand. He has a feeling it is providing Hope with a small amount of comfort and to take that away from her when she is in a fragile state would be horrible. “Food is nearly ready in terms of preparation. Do you want mashed potatoes as well as boiled?”

“If it isn’t too much of a problem.”

“Not at all.”

When Sirius walks back into the kitchen, there are tears stinging in the corner of his eyes.

“What did she say?” Remus asks, back turned to Sirius.

“Yeah, mash potato too.”

Sirius opens the cupboard and reaches up to grab a pan, only to find that he’s too short to reach it. Even on his tiptoes.

“Midgit.” Remus teases when he sees his boyfriend.

He stands behind him and reaches up, getting the pan out of the cupboard. He notices the tears when he looks down at Sirius and a frown immediately finds its way to Remus’ face.

“Hey, what’s with the tears?” He puts the pan down and cups Sirius’ cheeks.

Sirius shakes his head, and instead of talking, he pushes his face into Remus’ chest and wraps his arms around him. Sirius breaths in Remus’ scent and relaxes. It’s always something that’s been a comfort for Sirius. Who knew the mixture of honey and spice could be so soothing? Remus’ lips are against Sirius’ head and his hands resting on the lower part of his back. Sirius closes his eyes, sliding his hands under the material of Remus’ shirt. His warm hands press against the cold skin and like Remus’ scent, it sends a wave of comfort to Sirius.

“It’s so sad,” Sirius finally says. “your mum is such a lovely woman and she isn’t coping and,” he takes a deep breath before talking again, “I don’t like it. I know she isn’t my mum but she deserves to be happy.”

This warms Remus in a way. Sirius can be passionate about so many things, and despite his ‘punk rock’ clothing and ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude, Sirius really is just a puppy. There’s sides of him that only Remus has seen and it makes him feel a sense of worth. He knows James had seen most of Sirius’ sides, but there are sides to Sirius not even James has seen. Remus feels privileged, to see these sides of Sirius. The side to him that curls into Remus shaking with fear, the side of Sirius that can go for hours not speaking a word - just sitting in silent until he breaks. Remus hates these sides, but he’s glad that Sirius is comfortable enough with him to show them.

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Remus whispers into Sirius’ hair. “Mam will be fine. She just needs some time. Don’t worry.”

When the food is cooked and served plates, Sirius, Hope and Remus sit around the table. It’s Hope who speaks first after the few minutes of silence.

“Thank you, both of you.”

“There’s no need to thank us, it’s only making dinner-”

Hope cuts her son off, “Not that. Though I’m grateful for that as well. I want to say thank you to the two of you for being so kind. For being patient and good people in general.”

“There’s no need to thank us for that either. No one deserves an award for just being a good human being.” Sirius contributes to the conversation.

“Sirius is right. It really isn’t that much of a deal. Not one at all, actually.”

“You’re both too humble for your own good.” Hope says after a mouthful of food. “Regardless of being a good human in general and not wanting praise, I am very grateful for the two of you.”

“You’re welcome.” Sirius isn’t sure what else to say, but the blush on his cheeks says it for him.

“It’s our pleasure.” Remus adds.

That night, when Hope has gone to bed, Remus and Sirius curl up on the couch. The television is playing quietly but Remus’ eyes are focused on his boyfriend.

Sirius is laid so that his ear rests against Remus’ chest - the steadiness of his heart relaxing Sirius. His hair hangs loose from his head, falling against Remus’ shirt. He doesn’t move when Remus’ fingers find their way through Sirius’ black strands.

“You’re a very sweet person, you know.”

Sirius hums. “You tell me often enough.”

“Well I mean it.”

“And you say I’m the sap of this relationship.”

“Yeah, but you’re my sap.”

“I think we’re both saps.”

“I can agree with that. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Sirius turns around, his lips pushing against Remus’. Their hands slide into each other’s and their fingers sit comfortably between one another.

 


End file.
